


warmth

by agendercastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bisexual Dean, Coming Out, Demisexual Castiel, Dom/sub, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Heavy BDSM, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impromptu Sex, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other, Pansexual Sam, Pride, Protective Castiel, Queer Culture, Queer History, Supportive Castiel, Thanksgiving, i may or may not be regretting this in the light of day, i usually write in british english so if i slipped on american english here sorry, my beta reader was not very involved (aHEM NAT), snapchat fsr, the gays™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendercastiel/pseuds/agendercastiel
Summary: "Dean?" He took a deep breath and spoke, his usually suave voice suddenly raspy and nervous. "Sam." Sam's confusion was palpable. "What is it?" Dean closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they met with Cas'. He gave Dean an encouraging nod, nudging him to respond. "I-Hear me out. I-It's, uh, oh god." He paused for a moment. "I'm bisexual." Or the fic where Dean is a nervous wreck when planning to come out, and Cas helps him through with generous servings of sex, love and humor.Based on the Bastille song of the same name.(The fic is better than the summary I swear)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i like to consider this my first fic but also no *cough* bad hunger games crossover *cough* but aNYWAY pls read this fic and comment your opinions/headcanons (i alluded to sO MANY)/ships that you didn't ship before this fic etc. thank you✨ your hits give me life HAHAH
> 
> btw "my beta reader was not very involved" (in the tags) means her most constructive (and only) piece of feedback was "that was intense"

Feeling hopeless I look for distraction

I go searching for you

Wandering through our city to find

Some solace at your door

~ _Warmth,_  Bastille

* * *

When Cas said he had a 'fantastic' compromise for movie night, Dean had not imagined a documentary about fucking  _Stonewall._  He had wanted to watch a gay movie, and Cas, being a huge nerd, had wanted a historical movie. The documentary satisfied the 'gay' and 'historical' conditions, but it was hardly what Dean would call a movie.

"Cas, I get the whole gay pride thing, but this is  _movie_ night. Some probably straight guy talking about a riot isn't exactly my idea of a good movie."

Castiel sighed. "I searched 'gay history' and this was pretty much the only good thing that came up."

"I don't believe Netflix has such limited options. Let me search it." Dean reached for _his_ laptop, but Cas jerked it away quickly enough for Dean to worry about him breaking it.

"Fine. Rock paper scissors. Winner gets to choose the movie." Dean obliged, and their first round ended with Cas' rock beating Dean's scissors.

"Best of three," Dean demanded, and promptly lost to Cas' paper with a rock. Cas grinned and clicked play on Dean's laptop, their darkened television screen lighting up with images of violence and conflict.

"That's not fair, you always win," Dean grumbled, while Cas shot back with "fair and square, you sore loser." Dean nuzzled Cas' shoulder playfully as he let out a small yawn. Although it was only 8pm, Dean felt as if he could hibernate for ten years. His job as an EMT left him with very few nights to himself, and tonight was a luxury. In all honesty, he would rather have spent quality time with Cas instead of watching some stupid documentary, but if it made Cas happy then there was really no argument there.

The droll voice of the narrator did nothing to ease Dean's fatigue. Cas had to pinch Dean more than once to keep him awake. Soon enough though, Cas was thoroughly absorbed in the catalysts of the gay rights movement, and Dean was drawn into a disquieting slumber.

* * *

When Cas finally managed to tear his eyes away from the fascinating documentary, he realised that Dean was fast asleep.  _So much for movie night,_  he thought. The documentary was already 57 minutes through its one-hour run time, so Cas figured it wasn't much use waking Dean up now. Either way, he could think of another activity they could partake in together that would undoubtedly excite Dean.

At 9 o'clock sharp, Cas switched from Netflix to CNN, as was his habit. Dean's steady breathing that had persisted through "Dog Elected Mayor" and "Trump Calls Mexicans 'Bad Hombres'" came to a halt when the news anchor began talking about a series of hate crimes taking place around Kansas. Garden City had thwarted an Islamophobic bomb plot and Kansas City faced multiple racist acts of aggression, while Lawrence had been hit by homophobic attacks, including a murder, three physical assaults, and two sexual assaults.

Cas knew how Dean felt about his father. The man had never been a particularly caring parent, constantly drilling into his children the value of manliness. Dean had told Cas some things that, although not explicitly stated, had made him feel that John Winchester was probably violently homophobic. It seemed fair to assume that Sam was too, though the younger Winchester had left home as soon as he could and was studying law at Stanford.

Cas was brought back to reality by Dean sitting up on the couch. Dean's weight shifted from Cas' lap to his lips, as Dean initiated a heated kiss. It was passionate and desperate, but the position Dean was in placed a strain on his core, and they broke off too soon for either of them. Dean sat up straight, looking at Cas with a lazy smile and eyes that almost gave him an erection.

* * *

Staring into Cas' eyes had considerably slowed Dean's heartbeat after it had risen as a result of his nightmare and glimpsing the news. It had almost been a dream come true - except his dream involved getting violently murdered by his own family for being bisexual. Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't woken up when he did. The news item seemed almost like a premonition of some sort, putting a complete dampener on his coming out plans for the next day.

"Cas?" Dean's voice was hoarse. Cas glanced at Dean, eyebrows raised in inquiry. "I-I need something strong tonight."

Cas nodded. "Sure. You wanna tell me why?"

Dean froze for a moment, then took a deep breath. "Uh, no. Maybe tomorrow."

As was their usual, Dean stripped while waiting for Cas to get ready. Peeling off his slightly clammy shirt, he almost tricked himself into believing that he had removed his problems along with it. Clothes duly removed, he had nothing left to do but wait. The waiting left an intense mixture of trepidation and excitement swirling in his belly. There hadn't been a single time when Cas hadn't delivered on Dean's requests. Every one of their scenes went above and beyond both their expectations, leaving them thoroughly satisfied and wanting more. Cas could always take Dean apart and put him back together again, and Dean could continue giving his love, devotion and obedience to his alarmingly perfect dominant.

"Dean." Castiel was standing in the doorway of their room, cloth bag in hand. Dean dropped to his knees immediately and winced as they hit the polished floor. He eyed Cas as the dom set the bag aside, pulled a black blindfold out of it, and took a few steps towards Dean. Dean leaned forward as Cas secured the blindfold and all he knew was Cas' strong, musky presence.

A hand ran softly through his hair. "What do you need, Dean?" He swallowed hard, attempting to regain some semblance of his usually calm and collected voice. He failed. "H-head." The word came out in ragged whisper, almost a demand, before he remembered his place. "Sir. I want to give you head."

Cas ran a finger across his cheekbone very slightly, then placed a quick kiss on Dean's lips. Dean heard the sound of a belt unclasping, accompanied by the softer sound of a zipper, and the shift of clothing. Cas placed a gentle hand on the back of Dean's neck and guided him slowly until Dean had his first taste of his dom's dick. He spared only a quick intake of breath before he was voraciously bobbing his head up and down Cas' member. Cas tasted like earth, and beauty, and lust. His hand still rested in Dean's hair and Dean decided to test his luck. His tongue swiped Cas' head teasingly, just a small swipe, but Cas' reaction was immediate. His grip tightened and Dean was positive he heard a quiet "fuck".

"Dean," Cas commanded, "stop." Dean knew the reason: this was only foreplay, Cas couldn't afford to come this early on given Dean's request. Still, he swiftly licked at any precome present and slowly pulled away.

"Too slow." Dean's breath hitched. That meant punishment. And when it came to punishment, Cas was unpredictable, like spin-an-actual-fucking-wheel unpredictable. He'd seen the whole deal, electricity play and fire play and stapling and the largest variety of whips Dean had ever had the privilege of viewing. So when a cold metal collar clicked around his neck, Dean didn't know what to feel. 

At the start, Cas would have hooked a leash onto the collar and guided a blindfolded Dean to his punishment, but now Dean's feet instinctively led him to the corner of the room reserved for the big boys: Bunsen burners and power boxes and staplers and a fucking walk-in closet of whips. Dean took deep breaths as Cas took deliberated steps towards him, dress shoes clicking against the floor. He felt naked, with nothing but the blindfold on. There was a loud series of clicks as Cas spun the wheel, a tense silence hanging between them.

"Mmm. Chastity belt. Good choice," Cas muttered, seeming overly nonplussed for such a monumental decision. Well, in Dean's opinion anyway. A chastity belt as a concept was not a bad one to Dean, provided it only lasted one scene, but Cas' one had spikes on the inside which made getting hard a pain in the ass. Or the dick, if you will. He heard Cas walking away to fetch the chastity belt, and focused on taking deep breaths, willing his dick to  _chill the fuck out._ It did, a little, but all his efforts went to waste when Cas returned.  _This man will be the death of me._

"Hold still." Dean nodded obediently, but somehow didn't think he would be able to keep that promise. True enough, when Dean's hard cock touched the inner spikes, the sensation was so sharp and sudden that he bucked his hips. Cas tutted. "If you do that again this is on for a week." Dean shuddered at the thought. "Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"You'd better be," Cas huffed as he locked the belt in place, resigning Dean to blue balls for the next hour, at least. "Now, where were we?"

There was a pause, and Dean realized that he was supposed to answer the question. "Head," he replied, holding out hope for another taste of Cas' dick.

"Sorry, what was that?" Cas asked, but before Dean could repeat himself, he interjected: "Did you say a really good pounding?"

Dean shook his head slightly, but mostly resigned himself to Cas' whims. Cas led him to the bed, handcuffing him to the head of the bed with his chest facing downwards. Dean heard what was presumably Cas stripping and the rip of a condom packet, then felt cold hands on his shoulder blades. Cas left a trail of kisses down his spine to the small of his back, lifted his ass up lightly, and entered without warning. The cold lube contrasted with Dean's warmth, shocking him to attention. Cas' strong hands held Dean's pelvic bone and he started thrusting slowly, speeding up as he went along. Between the chastity belt, the handcuffs around his wrists, the dick in his ass, and Cas' heavy, ragged breathing, Dean thought he might be having a sensory overload. Stars swam in front of his eyes, and just when he thought he might come regardless of the chastity belt, Cas pulled out. He was intuitive like that.

"How are you holding up with your punishment?" Cas asked, probably while smirking, the bastard. Dean shook his head. "I wanna come," he begged. "Please sir."

"Hmm." Dean felt Cas' nimble fingers circle his hole, threatening to enter. "I think these might help." Dean heard Cas rummaging through the bag for what he needed, then Cas' domineering voice in his ear: "Anal beads." Dean gasped when the first bead entered and there was already some resistance. He took deep breaths, willing himself to open up. Cas added more lube and pushed the second and third beads in, oblivious to Dean's hissing. When the fourth bead entered, Dean cursed under his breath.

"Dean, watch it. You don't want another punishment, do you?" Dean shook his head, arching his back when another bead entered. The handcuffs jangled, lamenting Dean's suffering.  _Deep breaths,_ he reminded himself, biting his lower lip as Cas gradually approached the end of the string of beads. Cas slowly pushed and pulled on the last bead, making it nearly unbearable for Dean with a huge ball being fucked in and out of his ass. An eternity later, Cas stopped, leaving the last bead in Dean's ass.

Dean sighed in relief while Cas shifted his position so Dean was lying on his back on the bed. He waited patiently as he heard Cas say, "I hope you behave this time." Dean only had a second to be puzzled before Cas' dick was in his mouth again and  _oh my fucking god._ Cas was thrusting like a wild animal into Dean's mouth, unaware or perhaps uncaring of the fact that Dean had a gag reflex. Dean was already tearing up when Cas pulled out, apparently too turned on to continue. Dean noted that the condom had, thankfully, disappeared from Cas' dick. There were a few seconds of rummaging again before Cas' figure approached, giving Dean another kiss and whispering in his ear: "Nipple clamps."

Cas made conversation as he created lines of clamps under Dean's nipples. Dean could only nod along and focus on his breathing. His lust made it difficult to breathe steadily, but steady breathing was vital to the continued enjoyment of mind-blowing sex, courtesy of his boyfriend. Dean thought Cas was done when he finished the second line, but he then continued to make a trail down his chest, stopping at his dick, and clipping his fucking  _balls._

"Fuck," Dean hissed before he could stop himself. " _Dean,_ " Cas warned. Dean gulped and tried to think of the most boner-killing things he could think of: John Winchester, moldy cheese, hypermasculinity. It worked for the moment and Dean averted a crisis that would probably have ended in sexual torture or something. Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a kiss from Cas, who decided it was a good idea to bite Dean's lip hard enough to draw blood. "Pay attention." Dean caught his breath and nodded.

"You've done great, Dean," Cas informed him in between heated kisses. "I'm going to take the beads out now." Resisting the urge to freeze up, Dean slowed his breathing, hoping that Cas would be merciful in his removal of the anal beads. Knowing Cas though, he spared Dean no such luck. In one swift tug, Cas pulled all six balls out of his ass, causing Dean to moan in pain and pleasure. The beads fell to the ground loudly and Cas wasted no time in fucking Dean senseless. Held down by Cas' strong arms, all Dean could do was clench his ass, but he wasn't ready to risk another punishment by doing so. Dean, therefore, simply lay there impatiently while Cas pounded at his prostate and his dick took the impact. He was content hearing Cas cursing and groaning in pleasure, but he would be lying if he denied that he _really_ wished Cas would stop and take the chastity belt off already.

"Dean," Cas moaned between thrusts, "clench." It was an order that Dean followed with pleasure, and Cas' reaction was instantaneous. He gasped and started thrusting with more force, a clear sign that he was close to the edge. Dean moaned, partly in pleasure and partly because he was trying to tell Cas to _stop, don't come before you get this instrument of dick torture off me!_ Cas apparently heard his incoherent sounds, because he brought his thrusting to a gradual stop. He took his own sweet time to catch his breath and find the key. Dean was ready to throw a tantrum by the time Cas returned.

Finally, bittersweet relief came when the chastity belt came off, and Dean couldn't help but sigh. He knew from experience that it would sting for a few seconds before his dick was eventually released from the tendrils of sadomasochistic torture, and when it was, he nearly came from how good it felt to be free. Dean was going to say something, but was interrupted by Cas' mouth engulfing his dick in his sweet warmth. Dean tried to thrust his hips and fuck Cas' mouth, but Cas held his hips down and limited his movement. This meant he was left to do all the dirty work, which was completely fine with the both of them. Cas knew all the dirty tricks to make Dean come, but he unfortunately also knew a myriad of ways to torture Dean.

"Dean, you're not allowed to come." Dean moaned in frustration. _I put up with a fucking spiked chastity belt and now you hit me with this shit?_ Obviously he didn't say it, he knew his place in the scene, but he damn near did. He just refocused on breathing. _Deep, steady breaths. You can do this._ And then Cas took Dean all the way down. That man had no gag reflex and he used it to his advantage, which was nice but also really fucking stressful, especially because he knew Dean got _really_ turned on when his partners went all the way to his base. _Breathe._  Cas moved up and down expertly, hitting every sweet spot he knew (which happened to be all of them, the bastard), which was nice but also really fucking ill-timed. _Breathe._ Cas started playing with Dean's balls, which was nice because everyone seemed to forget about them but also really fucking inconvenient at the moment. _Brea-_ Cas started slowly sucking on his head, and that did it. Dean moaned loudly, warning Cas of his impending failure. The dom rapidly pulled off, managing to stop Dean from shooting his load. Dean expected the worst, maybe another punishment, but Cas surprised him yet again.

"You've got pretty impressive self-control, huh?" Cas was moving towards his head. "What would you like as a reward?" There was no hesitation for Dean. "I want you to fuck me until I come, sir." Cas chuckled and leaned down to kiss Dean. "So predictable." Cas' hands moved down his body and lifted his hips. Dean's vision exploded into color as Cas started fucking Dean's ass like his own damn life depended on it. He desperately took every inch of Cas that was given to him, hoping for more. He jerked his hips backwards when Cas rested one hand on his dick, and with one hand jacking him off and Cas' dick mercilessly pounding his prostate, it wasn't long before Dean came, white streaks decorating his stomach. And when he did, he finally understood why people loved delayed gratification so much. Dean lay still for a long time, regaining his breath and his senses, while Cas patiently cleaned up.

* * *

"How'd I get so lucky?" Dean asked when he emerged from his dazed state. Cas raised an eyebrow. "How'd _I_  get so lucky? Dean Winchester, you are a thing of beauty, a Greek god, singlehandedly the most amazing person in my life, and everything I've ever wanted. So I'm asking _you_ this question: how'd I get so lucky?" Dean smiled lazily and replied, "Sam's high school graduation. And the people in your life are obviously very shitty then." Cas was about to shoot back a retort, but Dean's eyes had closed and he had fallen into a post-coital slumber.

Cas leaned down to kiss Dean and then carried him to their bedroom. Bridal style, just because he could. He relished the silence as he headed back to wash the gazillion toys he had used that day. It had been pretty tiring, but Dean had asked for something strong, and whatever he asked for, Cas delivered. He had yet to ask Dean about _why_  he had needed a stronger scene today, but he had a nagging suspicion it had to do with the news. He also had yet to come, but he could deal with one night of blue balls. For Dean.

Toys duly washed, he returned to the bedroom and settled into bed wearily. Although Dean was taller than him, he decided that he could be the big spoon tonight. Dean probably needed it. Resting a hand on Dean's shoulder, he drew circles with his thumb and breathed in the scent of Dean's lemon-scented shampoo. He thought about how to help Dean. He thought about Dean's family. He thought about Dean's fears. And when he eventually fell asleep, Dean was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Castiel was already awake when Dean opened his eyes, blinking the sleep away and yawning. He winced when he sat up, muscles still complaining about last night's exertion. Cas was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at his phone, so Dean leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Ugh, you have morning breath," Cas grumbled. Dean chuckled, glancing down at Cas' phone. "But I kissed you, so now I don't." _Is that London Pride?_ Cas was scrolling through his Twitter, apparently, and there were rainbows everywhere.

"Oh, speaking of pride, I've got something I wanna tell you. But after I wash up. Gotta keep you in suspense," Dean said, grinning. "Like I kept  _you_ in suspense last night?" Dean's smile fell and his cheeks turned crimson. "Fucker," he retorted, before he realized what he had said and burst out in laughter.

Midway through brushing his teeth, Cas entered the toilet. He placed his bare chest on Dean's back, and the skin-to-skin contact sent a jolt through Dean. Toothbrush still in his mouth, Dean could only muster a small whine of protest: "Mmm."

"Yeah, that's what you'll be saying when you've got your mouth around my dick, you dirty fucker." And then Dean got hard for the second time in twelve hours. Cas proceeded to place his hands on either side of Dean's chest and gave Dean a series of epaulette-style hickies on both shoulders. By the time Dean was done brushing his teeth, Cas had started on a line of hickies down the curve of his spine. His hands were gripping Dean's pelvic bone, and Dean was worried Cas might start fucking him while he was trying to wash up.

"Cas," Dean managed to squeeze out in between splashes of water, "if you're gonna fuck me you should get a condom." Cas only hummed softly and continued down his spine. When Dean was sure he had washed all the cleanser off his face, he slowly straightened his back, trying to alert Cas. Cas whined in protest, forcing Dean to stop by placing a firm hand between his shoulder blades. He finished the line of hickies in the small of Dean's back, then stood up and bit his ear playfully. Dean inhaled sharply, trying to refocus his attention on the task at hand.

"Cas, this is important." That made Cas stop. He gently intertwined his fingers with Dean's and dragged Dean out onto the bed. Lying side by side and staring into Cas' crystal blue eyes relaxed Dean enough for him to muster the courage to tell Cas what he had been planning for weeks.

* * *

"I'm going to come out to my family." This wasn't exactly news to Cas, there was a reason he'd had his Pride-filled twitter open the moment Dean woke up. However, he knew what a conservative shithole of a parent John Winchester had been, and he genuinely feared for Dean's safety. But he couldn't exacerbate the fear that Dean probably already had.

"That's nice. Who's first up?" Dean didn't miss a beat. "Sam." Cas nodded thoughtfully. "You're calling him? Are you sure he won't be having classes?" Dean shook his head. "I checked with him earlier." Cas smiled. This clearly meant a lot to Dean, he could see that even through the calm exterior that he exuded.

Dean punched in Sam's number without hesitation, almost as if he had it memorized. As the phone began to ring, Cas whispered into Dean's ear reassuringly, "I love you." Dean smiled slightly despite his nervousness, then seemed to remember something. He scrambled to put the phone on speaker before Sam picked up, and made it just in time for Cas to hear the telltale click indicating that the call had connected.

"Dean?" He took a deep breath and spoke, his usually suave voice suddenly raspy and nervous. "Sam." Sam's confusion was palpable. "What is it?" Dean closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they met with Cas'. He gave Dean an encouraging nod, nudging him to respond. "I-Hear me out. I-It's, uh, oh god." He paused for a moment. "I'm bisexual. I know Dad raised us a certain way and you may not agree but that's the way I am and I'm not going to change and I just hope that you can recognize that and accept me for who I am inst-"

"Dean." Sam's voice was sharp, and Cas almost thought Sam disapproved. "Dean, it's okay. Dude, what made you think I wouldn't accept you as you are?" Dean's face of hope made Cas beam. This was going so much better than he had expected. "Plus, I already suspected it. I mean, I live halfway across the country from you and I already know." Cas chuckled softly. "Also, who's that in the background? Oh my god, is that your boyfriend? I gotta talk to him." Cas was already laughing so hard he could barely speak. Dean was grinning as he replied, "Yeah, his name's Cas and he's great. I'll bring him over for Thanksgiving. No matter what Dad says."

Cas nearly shrieked with laughter at that. He was so proud that Dean was confident enough to make such plans considering his family background. He and Dean made eye contact, and on a whim, he leaned forward to kiss Dean with such force that Dean landed on his back. Dean moaned, and Sam's sighs were audible in the background. "Get a room, guys!" he exclaimed, and disconnected, leaving Dean and Cas free of a, given what they were about to do, frankly unwanted audience.

In a rush of condom-grabbing and sudden lust, Dean's phone was knocked to the floor, and no one cared. There were no clothes to take off, so the pair progressed into the highlight of the show fairly quickly. Cas rolled on a condom, lubed up, and was between Dean's legs in fifteen seconds flat. Cas fucked Dean hard and fast, like a rabid animal, while rubbing his right hand up and down Dean's shaft. Dean held a vice-like grip on Cas' left arm, which was desperately grabbing the bedsheets for balance.

Dean came with an urgent whisper of Cas' name, followed by Cas' shout of ecstasy shortly after. Dean's come left a wet patch all over his stomach and Cas' hand, and while Cas immediately rolled over, Dean took the liberty of grabbing a towel to clean them both up. Of course, he then proceeded to join Cas in knocking out.

* * *

When Dean awoke, Cas was at the bedroom window, looking at something down the street. He glanced towards Dean, noticing that he was conscious. "Dean! There's a Pride parade coming this way, do you wanna join them?" Dean was barely self-aware, but he nodded and sat up slowly, wincing as the sun shone onto his face. "What time is it?"

Cas smiled. "Nearly 11 o'clock."  He was already dressed in Dean's AC/DC shirt and a pair of bermudas. "C'mon, put some clothes on and let's go," Cas nudged. Dean mumbled out a barely coherent reply and caught the rainbow shirt and yellow pants that Cas tossed at him.

Within five minutes, they had joined the march and were chatting up a biracial couple next to them. They introduced themselves as Kevin, a Chinese-American trans man, and Benny, Kevin's Hispanic genderfluid datefriend. They were in Kansas for a mutual friend's wedding, and had decided to join in Pride in the spur of the moment.

"So, why are you at Pride?" Kevin enquired. Cas replied, "We finally found something louder than us," causing the group to burst out in racuous laughter. "No, but in all seriousness, this hot potato over here came out today," Cas pointed to Dean. "Oh! How was it?" Dean blushed from the attention. "My brother was really supportive about it, but I haven't told my dad yet. He's...y'know."

Benny nodded. "When I came out to my family, they were really cool about it. I thought they would be all traditional and transphobic, but nah. Don't always think the worst of your loved ones." Dean nodded. He hadn't dared consider that his dad could be anything but homophobic, but fresh insight seemed to suggest otherwise.

Dean and Cas split off from the march a few blocks away from their place and had an early lunch. Cas noticed that Dean's appetite wasn't up to his usual level for obvious reasons, and suggested a solution on the walk home: "How about you talk to your mom first? I'm sure she'll calm you down a bit." Dean nodded and the pair eased into the Impala. Dean's heart skipped a beat when he turned onto the quiet sideroad. Dean switched the engine off and held Cas' hand as they walked towards Mary's place.

"Hey Mom," Dean smiled, glancing at the writing on the gravestone.

The pair stood by Mary's side for a while, Cas patiently waiting for Dean to calm down. When Dean decided he was prepared to meet his father's (possible) wrath, they strolled back to the Impala and drove a few streets down to where John lived. The quaint apartment was a few blocks from his childhood home, and the house was characteristically quiet as Dean parked the car. Cas trailed behind Dean, who carefully walked to the front door and knocked. Tentatively at first, then stronger.

John Winchester opened the door with a grunt, obviously surprised to see his son, and even more surprised to see a random stranger at his door. Dean was taken by surprise too, seeing as his father hadn't looked this put together since before Mary died. Cas was also a little surprised by the fact that they were surprised to see each other.

"Hey, Dad. Uh, I've got something to tell you." John nodded. "I'm bisexual, which means that I like both girls and guys, and also this is my boyfriend, Cas." Cas stepped forward confidently, immediately earning John's respect. "And also I'm bringing him over for Thanksgiving. And I hope you'll accept me for who I am and all that." Dean sighed. "Maybe I should have written a script."

John broke out in an uncharacteristic smile. "It's alright. I can't say I'm surprised, but I'll always support whatever or whoever makes my boys happy, and if that whoever happens to be a guy, then so be it." Dean nearly started sobbing on the spot. "Thanks Dad," he mumbled, reaching to hug his father. "I'm proud of you, Dean."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Dean and Cas bumped into Kevin and Benny having dinner at the Italian place near where the Pride march took place. Dean updated them on how his father reacted, while Benny told humorous anecdotes from later on in the parade. They swapped numbers, and Kevin, who was apparently semi-famous on Snapchat, gave Dean a shoutout on the basis that "he's a bi guy who likes pie".

Dean brought Cas to Thanksgiving while Sam brought his fianceé Jess, and congratulations were due all around. The small, homely celebration was a welcome change for Cas, who had put up with second cousins thrice removed concerned that he wasn't "continuing the family legacy" all his life. Sam's coming out as pansexual also meant that queer people outnumbered straight people, which was fine with all of them.

Cas proposed to Dean on Election Night with the cheesy line that he would stick with Dean "through Trump and Clinton", and Dean, naturally, said yes. Their wedding was scheduled for January 19th, 2017.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i can explain benny/kevin so i chose kevin bc he's my smol son so when i was like "i need a side character" i went straight (hehe) to kevin. i wanted his partner to be hispanic (specifically puerto rican) so i went to in the heights (the musical) for name inspiration and benny came up and i was like "this is meant to be" anyway yeah lmk what you think about this pairing
> 
> your comments give me motivation to write hahaha so do tell me what you think about my writing/characterisation/pairings/tagging skills or lack thereof etc. anything helps! (i sound like a homeless person)
> 
> edit: im planning to do timestamps for significant events i mentioned /alluded to in this fic (including sam's graduation, the actual thanksgiving party, and why dean keeps saying "deep breaths") so if you have bits you want me to expand do leave a comment and i may prioritise it (i'll probably start writing it immediately bc i live for attention)


End file.
